Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-4$ and the product of $1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-7$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $x$ $1x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (1x - 4) = \color{orange}{-3(x-4)}$ What is $-7$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(x-4)}$ $-3(x-4)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(x-4)-7$.